


Moment

by flippednique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: He melts a little inside, M/M, They're cute, They're just talking, Viktor knows without him saying it though, Viktor likes pick-up lines, We all know that's a lie, Yuuri can't say I love you yet, Yuuri is immune to Viktor's charms, Yuuri likes puzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: "Did it hurt?" Viktor asks suddenly, completely out of the blue.Yuuri looks up from the 5000 pieces puzzle he was working on, eyebrows raised. "What?"Viktor looks back at him as he props his chin on his shoulder, his bangs falling over his eyes. "When you fell out of heaven?"





	

"Did it hurt?" Viktor asks suddenly, completely out of the blue.

Yuuri looks up from the 5000 pieces puzzle he was working on, eyebrows raised. "What?"

Viktor looks back at him as he props his chin on his shoulder, his bangs falling over his eyes. "When you fell out of heaven?"

Yuuri does not look amused as he vicisouly smacks a puzzle where it belonged. "You could definitely do better."

Viktor's eyes shine. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe." Yuuri goes back to his puzzle and gets lost into it for a few minutes.

"Are you a camera?" Viktor interrupts his concentration.

Yuuri raises his head to look at him. "... why?"

"Because I can't look at you without smiling!" As if he was proving his point, Viktor beams at him with that heart shaped smile of his.

Yuuri rewards him with a small smile, but goes back to his puzzle.

"I lost my teddy bear." Viktor says shortly.

"You have a teddy bear?" Yuuri glances at him.

"Yes and I've lost it." Viktor leans heavily onto the table. "Can I sleep with you instead?"

"You don't have a teddy bear." Yuuri mumbles, picking up a puzzle piece and studying what he had done so far.

"I think you're missing the point here." Viktor says.

"There was a point to this?" Yuuri asks, eyes too wide to be innocent.

"Are you a password? I can't seem to forget you."

"That was bad." Yuuri chuckles. "Especially since you do forget your passwords. We're luck your thumb's attached to your hand."

"Aren't you tired?" Viktor wonders.

"... I'm almost afraid to ask." Yuuri whispers.

"You've been running through my mind all day."

"I have?" Yuuri asks. "Why haven't I lost this extra pound then?"

"I know you love to fall on the ice but it would be better if you fell for me. Or on me, I wouldn't mind either."

"Oh no, Viktor." Yuuri lets his head fall.

"I thought that was pretty good."

"Why? Why?" Yuuri repeatedly smacks his head against the table.

"Why what?" Viktor wonders as he slips a thin pillow between Yuuri's forehead and the table top.

"Why do I put up with you and your lame pick-up lines?" Yuuri groans.

"Oh, that's easy!" Viktor reaches out one hand, gently threading his fingers through Yuuri's hair and guiding him back from his self-torture. He says it casually, but the next sentence is loaded, more effective than any pick-up line in the world. "It's because you love me."

Yuuri's breath catches and his cheeks flush pink. He doesn't say anything.

Viktor pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around him even with the short table between them. "And I love you too."

"I wanted... I was close to saying it myself, Viktor." Yuuri promises, earnest.

Viktor shakes his head. "I don't care that you can't say it yet. I already know."

"How?" Yuuri whispers.

"Try as I may, luchik, I can never define, what's being said between your heart and mine." Viktor smiles at him. "I just do."

"You stole that from a song." Yuuri accuses

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that while we were having a moment Yuuri, shame on you and your unromantic heart."

"I don't think unromantic is a word."

"It actually is."

"And I do not feel any shame."

"Yuuri."

"Wait," Yuuri pulls back from where Viktor was pulling him into a hug. "we were having a moment?"

"How have you become immuned to my charms?"

"Ever since I met the dork behind those charms and liked him better!"

Yuuri laughs and allows himself to be hugged.

Viktor holds him close and falls harder.

The puzzle is left unfinished.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been really stressful these past few days and I thought to write something light to augment that.


End file.
